Letting Loose
by Chaejinnie
Summary: What happens when two boys who are both extremely frustrated and their lips touch accidentally?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What happens when two boys who are both extremely frustrated and their lips touch accidentally?

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 1

Seyong pulled away, his face red with a blush and a grin on his face. The sound of fans shouting and screaming made him even happier. The maknae of the group had just kissed him on the cheek in front of their fans. Even though it was just fanservice, the crowd was going wild at their performance. It was just about time to perform Message, which gained fame quickly. The boys got into position and the music started to play. They started doing their usual routine, which they never got sick of. Each of the boys looked incredibly charming and edible with their wide smiles plastered onto their faces. Even though all of them were just stunning, there were two boys who clearly struck out to the fans. Chaejin, the youngest of the group and Seyong, who was quite often mistaken as the leader of the group, even though it was Gunwoo.

The two boys were doing perfect tonight. Striking their notes accurately, pulling off their moves perfectly. And on top of that, both of those boys looked magnificent, with their smiles on their faces and sweat trickling down their visible skin and making them glitter, in a way. The positive energy the boys were giving off, pulled the crowd with them. Their performance earned them a wild crowd in front of them. Majority of the crowd could only see Seyong and Chaejin on the stage. From time to time Seyong could notice Chaejin glancing at him. The older member just shrugged it off and went on with his dancing and singing. Finally came the part when Seyong did the backflip and the show came to an end.

The fans were completely hysterical. Waving with their banners and shouting random stuff at them. The boyband smiled and bowed. Leaving the stage. On their way off the stage, Chaejin ran up to Seyong and grabbed his hand, a feat that did not go unnoticed by the fans. It was fanservice at it's best.

On the backstage, the guys grabbed bottles of water and just drank, letting some of the water fall onto their face and cooling themselves off. Chaejin took off for the bathroom. It didn't take long for the raven-haired boy to take care of his business in the bathroom. As he walked out of the bathroom, he bumped into Seyong, making them fall. The raven-haired boy tumbled onto the redhead. Their chests were pressed together, their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. All it too was just a small move to close in the distance between their lips. The younger boy hesitated for a second but then descended his soft lips onto Seyong's. The older boy froze for a second, his eyes widened in shock. Then he saw his maknae, eyes closed and completely melting into the kiss.

Seyong couldn't help but to kiss him back. The redhead joined the passionate kiss. He licked Chaejin's lips, begging for entrance. The redhead was granted access. Seyong's tongue darted into the wet cavern to explore it. The younger boy had a slight taste of mint to him, which sent a shiver down the redheads spine. Chaejin's togue started battling Seyong's for dominance. The pinkish pieces of flesh twirled around and played with each other.

Something clicked in Seyong's head and he broke the kiss, a thin thread of saliva still connecting them. Both of them were breathing hard. The redhead tried to stand up from beneath Chaejin. The raven got off Seyong and let him stand. ****"I-I'm sorry, Seyong-hyung. I-I-I didn't m-mean to do th-" ****Chaejin was cut off mid-speech as the redhair pulled him into another kiss. The younger boy tensed up at first but then relaxed and threw his arms around Seyong's neck. The elder moved his hands to the younger one's ass and lifted him up, the raven wrapped his legs around his waist.

Seyong carried him right back into the bathroom. The kiss was passionate, full of fire. It sent sparks down both of their spines. Seyong walked them beside a wall and leaned Chaejin into it to get some support. The redhead would mentally smirk as he felt and heard the raven moan into the kiss. The kiss was broken once more, and Seyong buried his face into the other boy's neck, giving gentle bited and pecks. On this moment, he didn't care if he left marks on Chaejin. All he cared about was that he could devour the gorgeous raven-haired boy in front of him.

Seyong grabbed Chaejin's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving the younger boy topless. The raven was surprised but then devoured with pleasure as the redhead planted his lips on one of his bare nipples. He twisted the nub in his mouth with his tongue, earning pleasureable mewls and moans from the other boy. He brought his right hand to play with Chaejin's free nipple which made the raven tremble in his arms. He brought his teeth down on the nipple, not hard, gently. This made the other boy moan quite loudly.

He let Chaejin put his feet to the ground to stand for himself. The redhead latched onto his nipple once more sucking on it harshly. His right hand twirled the other nub between it's index and thumb, and his left hand gently caressed his abdomen and finally made it's way into Chaejin's pants, cupping his rock-hard member. He started slowly rubbing his hand against the erection of the boy, earning even louder moans from him. He finally retreated and crouched in front of the dark-haired boy with the most adorable smile ever. He raised his hands to the buckle of the belt and undid it. He then pulled the zipper down and pulled the pants to his ankles.

A smirk creeped onto Seyong's face as he could see the erection clearly through the fabric of the boxers. He pulled the underwear down and freed the cock of Chaejin. For a guy so young, he was quite big. He looked up at Chaejin's face, the younger boy had his eyes closed and a blush illustrated his face. The redhead licked his lips and stared at the hard piece of flesh. The raven's cock was leaking precum, which the redhead gladly licked off.

Seyong twirled his tongue at the tip of the other's member and then took the head into his mouth. He made sure to use enough spit. He slowly started bobbing his head, taking him deeper every single time. Didn't take long to take him all the way. He took the heated flesh of the smaller boy all the way into his mouth, burying his nose in his dark trimmed pubes. He started to purr around the cock, the vibration causing extreme pleasure to Chaejin.

The younger boy buried his hands into Seyong's curly hair and gave his everything to keep himself from cumming straight down his throat. The older boy pulled back and looked Chaejin in the eyes while he jerked him off. The young boy seemed to enjoy himself. ****"I saw you staring at me during our performance, Jinnie."**** The redhead spoke with a smug tone. The raven was engulfed in pleasure so much that he couldn't even reply to him. All he could manage were ragged breaths and moans.

Seyong dropped his head back to the other's member, taking it into his mouth and jerking as he bobbed his head. At this point it didn't take long for the raven-haired boy to release. ****"I-I'm cumming, S-Seyong-hyung !"**** He moaned between his deep and ragged breaths. And then he finally came, shooting the thick white liquid into Seyong's mouth. The redhead pulled away and swallowed the sperm.

Seyong stood up from his crouched position and looked at the flushed Chaejin. ****"We are going to finish this properly at the dorm. Now let's get out of here before the others start wondering where we are."**** With that said, Seyong planted a gentle peck onto Chaejin's lips and left the bathroom, forgetting to do what he came to do in here.

Chaejin managed to gather himself from his orgasm and pulled his pants up. He grabbed his shirt that was on the ground of the bathroom and pulled it on. He glanced at the mirror and took a deep breath. He left the bathroom and to their changing room. From where they left for the van to go back to their dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : What happens when two boys who are both extremely frustrated and their lips touch accidentally?

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 2

__Chaejin managed to gather himself from his orgasm and pulled his pants up. He grabbed his shirt that was on the ground of the bathroom and pulled it on. He glanced at the mirror and took a deep breath. He left the bathroom and to their changing room. From where they left for the van to go back to their dorms.__

There were no questions asked in the changing room, which all the boys still occupied. Chaejin and Seyong changed clothes without exchanging looks. The scene just a few moments ago left Chaejin a bit confused, but happy. He had liked it. The raven finally changed his clothes and got out of the room and made his way towards the van. The maknae couldn't help but to think about the... moment he and his hyung had. Did that mean that Seyong liked him? A small flame of hope was burning inside of him. This had triggered some feelings that Chaejin never knew he had. He rubbed his temples and stepped into the van.

The rest of the group didn't take long to follow, just as Chaejin had sit into the van, the other members of the band arrived. Before they got to go, media started bombarding them. They all plastered on their trademark smiles and grins. Seyong started talking about hard-working maknaes and how lovely they were. Then he turned to Chaejin. ****"Give me a kiiiiiiss !"**** He said with the cutest tone he had ever heard from the redheads mouth. The raven froze completely and was then mauled by other members.****"What's with your expression, this kid !"**** The maknae of the group couldn't help but to grin and laugh. ****"I already kissed him... earlier on in the bathroom."**** He spoke, trying hard not to laugh.****"Hey, hey, hey !" ****Seyong interrupted him. The redhead wondered if he should talk about it or not, but he saw no harm in that.

****"Actually about that... Chaejin was coming out of the bathroom when I happened to be wanting to go in. So I was opening the door, and Chaejin was standing higher than me, so just right at that moment when he came down..."**** To finish the sentence he leaned towards Chaejin and kissed the air. The redhead got asked if he liked it. ****"The feeling wasn't bad..." ****He replied, which was accompanied by an awkward silence. He tried to cover his slip-up with some aegyo and started dealing gentle slaps to Chaejin. The media asked some questions that were answered quickly and they were finally set free.

The van took them back to their dorm. The members made way to their rooms. Chaejin opened the door to his room and dropped his stuff beside his bed and flopped onto it, burying his face in his nice cool pillow. He was reminded that he shared the room with Seyong, when he opened the door and entered the room. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Until Chaejin decided to gather his courage and break it.****"D-Does this mean that... you, well... l-like me?"**** He managed to stutter nervously. The redhead looked at him and then a large smile sprawled onto his face. He stood up from his bed and moved ofer to Chaejin and sat on his. Chaejin had his face still buried in the pillow and could only feel his bed sink and then warmth engulf him. Seyong had his arms around the small boy. ****"I do, and I hope you like me back so that we could see where all of this takes us. This... umm, doesn't make me a pedophile now, does it?"**** He managed to release a chuckle to lighten the air around them.

Chaejin turned around and looked Seyong in the eyes, and gave a faint smile, but a genuine one. He rose up and gave a small peck onto his lips.****"I think the others are resting from the gig, so we have some time alone." ****He spoke with a suggestive tone, which took Seyong by surprise. He had no idea his maknae could be like this. The elder one stood up and walked to the door, locking it. He then made his way back to the younger boy and set himself beside him. He cupped the other's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. Chaejin took just a glimpse at Seyong's face, and all he could see was lust and desire. Chaejin could feel himself melt into the arms of the older boy and moaned into the kiss. Nothing mattered anymore, it was just he and his hyung. He wanted the redhead to devour him, make him his. The kiss wasn't a battle for dominance anymore, since it was clear as water that Seyong was the dominant one in all of this. Seyong's togue dashed into Chaejin's mouth and plundered the wet cavern completely.

The redhead grabbed the raven and pulled him onto his lap so that he would be in a mounting position. When that was done he dashed in for a kiss once more. The raven had his arms wrapped around the neck of the older boy and kissed back full force. He could feel himself running out of breath. Seyong broke the kiss and latched onto the other's pulse, sucking on it gently, and biting occasionally. He could feel the smaller boy shake in his arms, the small quiet moans that he let out, turned the redhead on even more.

Seyong finally grabbed the other's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. He now attacked the other boy's exposed skin with kisses and bites. One of his hands were brought up to play with an erect nipple. He twisted the nub between his fingers. Sparks were sent down Chaejin's spine. The redhead could feel his pants turn tight by every second that passed by. He raised them both and turned them around, the raven-haired boy now being the bottom and the redhead in between his legs. He kissed the maknae's neck and started moving slowly downwards. He planted kisses on his chest, abdomen and dipped his tongue in his navel. When he reached the other's jeans he looked up at Chaejin with pleading eyes. The younger boy nodded and Seyong immediately undid the belt and removed the clothing.

Seyong almost drooled at the sight of the younger boy half-naked in front of him. With an erection nonetheless. He moved his hand to cup the hard member and earned a hiss from the younger boy. He smirked and pulled the boxers down, watching with amusement as the cock sprung free from it's cage. He flicked the erection with his index finger and watched Chaejin squirm in front of him. He leaned down and gave the heated flesh a long lick. He could feel the other boy just tremble. When he reached the tip he teased the head with his tongue a bit and then took the cock into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, taking Chaejin as deep as possible.

He removed his head from the other's crotch and got undressed. His own erection dripping of precum. He got back onto the bed and between Chaejin's legs. He put three fingers into his mouth, moistening them. He brought the fingers to Chaejin's entrance and plucked one finger in. There wasn't any hint of discomfort on the raven-haired boy's face so he continued pushing in and pulling out. It was about time to insert the second finger. This time he heard the smaller boy wince in pain.****"Are you sure you want to do this?"**** Seyong asked him, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy. ****"J-Just do it al-already!"**** Chaejin managed to say from between his ragged breaths.

Seyong pushed the second finger carefully in, which got him another wince from the raven, but he kept going. Pushing the two digits in and out finally made Chaejin moan in pleasure. It was an interesting mix of pain and pleasure, and the maknae enjoyed it. He started scissoring his ass in order for him to fit in there. He finally applied the third finger which almost made his Chaejin scream. The younger boy had his hand on his mouth and he was biting his index finger. He pushed the fingers in and out. When he was sure enough that Chaejin would be relaxed, he reached out for the cupboard and opened it, taking some lube. He opened the tube and applied a generous amount of it onto his palm. He rubbed it onto his burning erection, he hissed when the cold substance hit his cock. He fisted his member a few times and then placed the head to Chaejin's backdoor. ****"You ready?"**** Seyong asked with a hint of worry in his tone. Chaejin just nodded nervously.

He pushed in, trying to be as careful as possible. He almost cursed at how tight Chaejin was. He could feel the other boy tense. He leaned in and planted some kiss onto his neck and the raven started to relax. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and waited for the other to give a sign for him to start moving. ****"Can I move?" ****Seyong asked anxiously. Chaejin nodded once more, his eyes were closed and his face was completely flushed. He looked so cute with a blush on his face.

Seyong pulled out slowly and then right back in. He started off slowly, so that he wouldn't hurt his maknae. ****"S-S-Seyong-hyung, f-faster... p-please."**** Chaejin whispered between his moans. The older male fastened his pace and changed his angle a bit. It took only a few thrust to find the special spot. Seyong hit it dead on and Chaejin arched his back, screaming almost. All the raven saw was white and sparks. It was like electricity was sent through his entire body. This pleasure, he had no idea that it would exist. Seyong grabbed Chaejin's hard member and started pumping it in rythm with his thrusts.

The maknae's moans grew louder and louder, as he was on the verge of cumming. He was having a total pleasure overload, being filled with Seyong and having his cock pumped at the same time made his mind blank.****"S-Seyong-hyung, s-s-soon... I'm g-going to c-********cum soon."**** He moaned at the redhead. ****"M-me too, Jinnie..."**** The older of the two boys replied. The redhead quickened his pace and the pumping. Chaejin was the first one to cum, screaming his hyung's name as he did. The thick white liquid flew onto both of their stomach's and Seyong's hand. The redhead could feel the walls clench on his cock and it was too much for him. He let out a loud grunt and whispered the raven's name before filling the young boy with warm semen. It was a mind-blowing orgasm for both of them.

Seyong collapsed onto Chaejin and kissed him on the lips. ****"You are perfect."**** That was the last thing that was said as they both were so much out of breath that they fell asleep almost instantly. In each other's arms, like true lovers.


End file.
